batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of Light
"We walk in the dark places no others will enter. We stand on the bridge and no one may pass. We Live by the Force, we Die by the Force. So that others may live." ::~Motto of the Army of Light The Army of Light is the name of the rebellion that has sprung up to rise against the Empire. Its a small Force, dedicated to the return of a democratic government to rule the Galaxy. It was originally started by Jor Halcyon when he left the League of Non-Aligned Systems causing the Union of the Force to disband. Most of the people in the Army of Light are former members of the Union of the Force. Beginnings :No Dictator, No invader, can hold an imprisoned population by force of arms Forever. There is no greater power in the Universe, then the need for freedom. Against that power, Governments, Tyrents and Armies cannot stand. The Sith have learned this many times before. We, the real Jedi, will teach it to them again. Though it take weeks, months, or years, you... we, will be free. ::~Jor Halcyon Speech to the people of the Galaxy. When Jor left the Union of the Force, it fell apart without leadership. Most of its members followed him to form the Army of Light in order to rebel against the Republic. The Republic Senate had all but disbanded themselves by granting one man all their power and the Jedi had reformed into a dark institution of evil. To fight this, Jor triggered the infantry cells he had deposited on Coruscant. They began attacking the republic regime using insurgent and guerilla tactics. So far they've attacked police officers, took over the Renrut Broadcasting comany headquarters to broadcast their message of rebellion, and conducted a suicide attack on the Republic Naval Academy. Jor himself left for the Mirror Universe for a time to get his hands on some Ysalamiri from the Mirror version of Myrkr but left Mirror Jor and Rita in charge while he was gone. The two got their hands on some freedom fighters and a few small ships and set up a base of opperations on the uninhabited black rock called Hypori. Prominent Members Many of the Army of Light's members are former members of the Union of the Force. When Jor left the Union a lot of it's members and support staff went with him. Even a lot of government officials within the League of Non-Aligned Systems gave him support by lending him members of their staff. Jor Halcyon :see: Jor Halcyon Leader of the Army and it's founder. Jor formed the Army of Light to directly oppose the Empire (originally known as the Republic) and to restore freedom and democracy to the Galactic government. Mirror Jor :see: Jor Halcyon (Mirror Universe) The Mirror Universe version of Jor Halcyon is the de-facto leader of the Army when regular Jor is not around. He is for all intents and purposes, the second in command purely by virtue of the fact that, personality wise, the exact same person. Drake Hellion :see: Drake Hellion Drake, as usual, is Jor's swordmaster. The Drunken Jedi is the one most likely to be given jobs involving violence. Jor's stratigy in dealing with many combat situations, as well as many life situations, is to give Drake a sharp stick and stand back. Rita :see: Rita Rita is the Human Replica droid which used to be the shipboard AI for Jor's ship, The Memory of Corellia. She is the Army of Lights science and logistics officer. Her android status makes her the perfect choice as a science officer because she can apply almost perfect logic to any situation. She's trained and experienced in combat so she is also quite useful in a fight. The list of her skills is almost endless, making her a valuable part of the rebellion. The Lone Gunmen The Lone Gunmen are a group of three eccentric computer slicers who have joined the Army of Light in order to prove their skills to the galaxy. Before the rebellion, the three of them saw the coming of the Empire, the almost total turnaround of the Jedi, and the mistreatment of the masses all from their little apartment on Coruscant where they sliced their way into almost every major computer network they could get their hands on. They started seeing things not get reported on the news. Stories were slowly being spun in favor of the republic. The started a blog detailing their discoveries under the collective name, "Gunmen" with republic corruption in their sights. This blog eventually turned into the online newsletter known as The Lone Gunmen, which came out each month detailing republic activities that were detrimental to the general public but hidden behind military secrecy or bureaucratic red tape. Even though their newsletter gained popularity, slowly but surely, they never really touched as many people as they wanted to with their information. When the Army of Light formed, they were reluctant at first, unwilling to take sides and trade one corrupt government for another. However they realized that the Empire wouldn't treat them any better for not picking a side and that by joining the Army of Light they would earn a lot more in the way of reputation and credibility. So they joined, trained as infantrymen, even though they hated the idea of physical violence, and were deployed on Coruscant along with the other infantrymen as part of a cell dedicated to harassing the enemy anyway they can. They're specialty is information warfare, propaganda and information distribution. Shipmaster Keldon Former Shipmaster of the Centauri vessel Merlin, ''he is now the Shipmaster of one of the Army's most prominent vessels, the Aquitaine. He is a strait laced, by the book officer who doesn't like straying from the plan. He was punched in the face by the Android Angel when he refused to go back for Jor during the rescue mission for Drake on Coruscant. He was never anyone's choice for high command but his experience often enough makes him the most qualified for the job. What's more, is that he knows he isn't the best officer and doesn't pretend to be. He asks for advice in the situations where he doesn't feel comfortable. Commander Takei Commander Hikaru Nakamura Takei is a senior officer within the Army of Light. Born on Kuat, he was arrested at the age of 18 for possession of Spice. He was given a 18 month prison sentence but his first week in he signed up with the Republic Navy. He went through boot camp in prison and the navy had his sentence shortened. He finished his first enlistment of six years and retired from services as a Chief. Remaining in the Navy reserves, he tried civilian life for a year before deciding to reenlist, this time applying for OCS. After his Academy training he rose through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander. Most of his time in service were aboard the RNS Melborne. The Melborne resisted the reformation of the Republic into the Empire and was subsequently destroyed by Imperial loyalist ships. Hikaru avoided death by abandoning ship aboard an escape pod just seconds before the cruisers destruction. He avoided Imperial hunting parties for a time before finding the Army of Light and joining their cause. He served aboard the Aquitaine as the Operations Officer before being transfered to the Galactica as it's First Officer. Commander Takei also doubles as the ships tactical officer, commanding the ships weapons crews and security forces. Lieutenant Ven Lieutenant Tora Ven, or Tor'aven as she's known on her home planet of Ryloth is a Twi'lek helmsman with the Army of Light. She was previously a member of the Ilium self defense fleet and piloted one of the systems primitive space vessels during the Battle of Ilium. Her ship was struck by a proton torpedo before it could fire a single shot and suffered catastrophic damage. she survived by sealing herself in the ships cockpit to preserve her air. She was rescued by a Corellia Refugee ship and returned to duty in the ISDF. When the Ilium System and the Centarui formed the League of Non-Aligned Systems, she was one of the first officers to volunteer to be transfered to the commonwealth fleet. She served aboard the Merlin, a Cutter-Class Corvette. When the Union was dissolved she transfered to the ''Saucy Mare. She was the Star Destroyers Helmsman until the ship was sold and her crew transfered over to the Hyperion. The Commanding Officer immediately made her the ships helmsman based on her fairly substantial combat experience. Now she is the XO of the Normandy-Class Stealth Yacht Prowler and also it's acting pilot. Jor Halcyon has taken direct command of this stealth ship but leaves her in command whenever he is not on board, which is often. Ships of the Line The Army of Light's beginnings are like most revolutionary groups, poor, ill equipped and under manned. Nevertheless Jor and his comrades have managed to put together enough mercenaries, freedom fighters and ex republic soldiers together into a cohesive fighting force. The ships are scrounged from any place they can find them. Galactica Galactica has an interesting tale to tell. Her time spent in the past has made her one of the most unique vessels in the galaxy. After spending a year in the past, Captain Walton gave up hope on trying to find a way back to the present. His crew disbanded and lived out there lives in the past. Walton and the Senior Officers stayed behind with the ship. Living in suspended animation stasis pods, they would wake up once every 2 years to make sure the ship was in working order and operational for the most part. It went on like this until they got back to the present the slow way. When their target date was reached, they jumped the ship out of it's hiding spot to the Ilium System. From there Captain Walton learned about the formation of the Empire and the Federation. Galactica also heard about the new Jedi Order being started by Jedi Master Halcyon and immediately jumped to Mon Calamari to offer his services, and those of his ship, to the Jedi Master.